


connection

by tchouli



Category: Eureka (TV), Firefly, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Person of Interest (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Big Bang Theory (TV), The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: for all my favorite OTPs and the connection each of them have with each other
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen, Harold Finch/John Reese, Jack Carter/Nathan Stark, Jayne Cobb/River Tam, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, Sheldon Cooper/Penny, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	connection

**Author's Note:**

> _for all my favorite OTPs and the connection each of them have with each other_

tangled fingers  
skin on skin  
heat  
connection

kisses  
even hotter  
moans  
connection

caresses  
gentle  
rough  
connection

communication  
through action  
shared  
connection

passion  
building  
mutual  
connection

the edge  
together  
as one  
connection

the slick  
release  
sighs  
connection

feelings  
without words  
understood  
connection

aftermath  
kisses  
softer now  
connection

warmth  
comfort  
safe  
connection


End file.
